


Kitty Girl

by flareprincess



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Barely Legal, College AU, Drag Queen, Mommy Kink, Nonbinary, Other, Public Sex, age gap, brat/brat tamer, tw alcohol, tw weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareprincess/pseuds/flareprincess
Summary: “So, Dela.” Jinkx narrowed her eyes and smirked. “What do you like.”Only needing to communicate through fiery eye contact, Jinkx and Dela cross paths in the local lesbian bar. Yet they’re finding more than what they had expected in each other – their chemistry is shaping up to make this something more important than a one-night fling.Jinkx is an AMAB nonbinary queer drag queen; Dela is a cis woman queer college student.
Relationships: BenDeLaCreme/Jinkx Monsoon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my new project, and it's near and dear to my heart. I'm really excited to be sharing this with you all!!  
> (My old projects aren't dead!! This is just what's making me the most excited atm)
> 
> Please note that the tags are also including things that will be involved in upcoming chapters, so keep an eye out for updates if you're looking forward to something in particular.

Jinkx might not have noticed her, there were so many people at this bar, if she couldn’t feel her eyes staring at her from across the room. Years ago she felt strange when she got bookings in this place — by name and brand, it was a lesbian bar, and while Jinkx could look like a (6ft 5 with heels and hair, maybe a little stubble on an off day) woman if you were drunk enough, she didn’t identify as woman, and certainly didn’t have a vagina — which, for some people, was a problem. But Jinkx had been a queen for long enough, and was certainly not a gay man, so she allowed herself to float, letting her non-binary body be interpreted however it would be. Not like this lesbian bar hadn’t been taken over by the gays and cis-het white girls, of course, either. Whatever. As long as she kept getting booked, she was happy. But still, she would have thought that by now, hundreds of sexual escapades under her corset, she’d be better at gauging whether girls looking at her knew what they were in for. 

She, of course, never let that truly get to her. Jinkx had felt the gaze of some girl, somewhere, for long enough to warrant investigation — and by investigation, of course, she meant turning on the charm. Sitting up straighter and pushing out her chest, she looked around, casually, until she spotted her, and… wow. She leaned against the bar, large breasts contained by her leopard print dress nearly pressing into it, and her long black hair was teased up in a way that Jinkx hadn’t seen in two decades. Jinkx’s first thought was that she was gorgeous, and her second thought was that she was _young_. She almost looked too young to drink, but she held her colorful drink with confidence, bright red nails contrasting the neon blue concoction. Jinkx had her eyebrows and chin raised just the tiniest bit, trying not to look too interested; The stranger held her gaze for a beat, sharing a tiny clever smile before looking away. Damn. The femmes always knew exactly how to play it— she should know, Jinkx was a femme herself. She turned back to her drink. It was a war of stubbornness now. 

Her manicured fingers stirred her straw, and she pretended like she could hear the clinking of the ice cubes over the loud music. It was no secret that Jinkx liked her partners young — anyone who knew Jinkx knew her kinks. Yet she could never shake a lingering worry that the older she got, the less they would want her. Of course this was ridiculous, the older she got the more attractive they would be to them, but it always made her feel better to see that she kept them coming. And coming… 

The gaze hit her again, and it was like she could feel the younger girl’s coy smile from here. But no, she wouldn’t look, wouldn’t meet her eyes. Not now. For now, she was staring intently at the line of bottles across the back of the bar, as if she hadn’t been coming here for a decade. 

The energy changed again, and she knew she’d looked away. Okay. Time for phase three of the femme standoff. Keeping one hand casually stirring her drink — she had to look unbothered, of course, and draw attention to her strong and manicured fingers — Jinkx looked back over at the younger girl. She was talking with her friends, of course, and had her back mostly to her — that was, until she felt Jinkx’s gaze. Gay telepathy was always powerful. She watched her slow and look back out of the corner of her eye. It was a classic mistake, checking that way, looking unsure. She was too young to have learned all the proper moves, and Jinkx was charmed by it. But the girl turned all the way around, leaning forward on the bar, not looking at Jinkx until she had tilted her chin down and looked over at her deliberately. Jinkx let a hint of a smile cross her own face, charmed and amused by watching this young girl trying to draw her in. It was working, though maybe not in the ways she’d expected. As the younger girl stirred her own drink with a fiery coy smile, Jinkx merely raised her eyebrows. _Do you need something?_

The younger girl gave a subtle, faux-innocent head tilt. _Who, me?_

Jinkx would have laughed if she wasn’t so committed to her character. _Yes, you._

Her eyes darted off to the side before coming back to meet her own. _I don’t know what you’re talking about._

_Fine. Then are you going to stop staring at me?_

With a small nod, the girl’s eyes quickly swept Jinkx’s body. _No._

A wave of heat ran through Jinkx’s body. No matter how many times she did this, she always enjoyed the chase. Slowly and carefully, Jinkx did what the girl had done and grazed her eyes over what she could see of her faux-rival, but drew it out, taking her time, asserting her dominance with only a gaze. She wanted her to be wet just from being looked at by her. When she met her gaze again, Jinkx just cocked her eyebrow. _Alright._ Her eyes flashed to her breasts again in one last show of dominance. _Have fun with that._ And she faced forward again, picking up her vodka cranberry and bringing the straw to her mouth. Now’s when she has to come over here, of course. Jinkx had won the battle. But seconds ticked by into minutes, and she hadn’t come by. Jinkx finally cracked and looked over out of the corner of her eye, and — Hmm. Well that wasn’t what she wanted to see. Another woman, clearly far drunker than most anyone here, had her hand gripped into her shoulder, and Jinkx couldn’t tell if she was telling her her life story or trying to get her to do coke in the bathroom. The younger girl looked reluctantly patient and a little scared, which wasn’t what Jinkx would have expected from someone who had such a fiery gaze three minutes ago, but she understood. She was young, and that lady really did seem to have an iron grip. Feeling her gaze on her again, she caught Jinkx’s eye, white flag waving. Jinkx gave her a sympathetic smirk and shook her head in amusement. If she’d spent half as much time — no, a quarter as much time — no, a sixteenth as much time — no, oh, whatever — in bars as Jinkx had, she would be well versed in the ways of handling drunk people. Taking her drink with her, Jinkx strode up to them and put her hand on the drunken woman’s shoulder, asserting herself over her now. “Excuse me, sorry to interrupt.” The surprise was enough to jar the woman out of her story, and Jinkx brought her arm to the younger girl’s back and pulled her away. 

She laughed, and it made Jinkx’s insides sparkle a little bit. She always loved making people laugh. “It was that easy?” 

“I’ve been around awhile.” Once they had gotten far enough away, Jinkx dropped her arm. 

“Well, thank you for saving me.” She smirked up at her, acknowledging the ridiculousness of the situation and stoking her own fire again. 

Jinkx let out a brief laugh. “Of course. I just wish I didn’t have to give up my seat.” The younger girl broke into a true smile again, so Jinkx continued, “Need saving a little closer next time.” 

She nodded and bit her lip, biting back a grin. God damn she was cute. And she knew it, too. That’s when they were the most dangerous. “I’ll try my best.” 

Jinkx took another sip of her drink and raised her eyebrows, looking down at the other girl. And she really meant down — there was a good ten inches of difference in their heights, not counting the smaller girl’s teased up hair. “So.” She refused to smirk, trying to keep it cool. “How old does your fake ID say you are?” 

The girl laughed, sparkly and sweet, before looking up at her and lowering her voice in a scolding, giggly hush. “Shut up!” 

Oh my god. She would have put her head in her hands if she wasn’t caked in drag. Sometimes she forgot that young people were young. But she of course was still reluctantly endeared. “Come on, I’m not a fucking cop!” She laughed.

She grinned a mischievous grin, shiny and clever. “Twenty four.” 

Jinkx threw her head back in laughter. “Twenty four? Baby! You don’t even look twenty!” The other girl was giggling along, as amused by her ridiculous scheme as Jinkx was. Jinkx placed her hand delicately on her arm, just for a moment, and they suddenly both remembered how they got here. “How old are you actually?” 

The girl took a sip of her bright blue drink and shrugged. “What’ll you give me if I tell you?” Ah, the femme games were back on again. Of course. It was only a matter of time. 

Good thing Jinkx was a veteran player. “Nothing you don’t want.” The energy had turned from easy and playful to coy heat in a matter of seconds. 

Jinkx could feel the warmth of her words hitting this girl as she tried to pretend she was unfazed. She blushed a little bit, and took a beat longer to reorient herself than she had before. “Fine.” She tilted her head up at Jinkx. “I’m twenty.” 

Jinkx squinted her eyes and brought her hand up to the younger girl’s chin, tilting her head upward and squeezing her gently, making her giggle and pull away. “Hmm. You’re not lying to me are you?” 

“No!” She pushed Jinkx’s hand away with a laugh. 

She kept her suspicious squint. “Are you sure?” Jinkx took another sip of her drink, trying to lighten up the conversation even more. “Because I might not be the cops, but I don’t need cops coming after me.” 

The girl straightened her shoulders and looked away in an overdramatic coy display. “Fine. I’m nineteen. But—“ Jinkx bust out into a cackle, clutching the smaller girl’s shoulder as she laughed. “Hey! I’m legal!” 

Getting her breath back, Jinkx giggled, “You’d better not be lying about that.” 

“I’m not!! I’m not.” She bit her shiny pink lip through a giggle. “I promise.” 

Finally with all the giggles emptied from her, Jinkx sighed. “Alright.” Just then, people shuffled out of a booth near them, and Jinkx patted her new friend on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s sit down.” When Jinkx found her place, the girl looked a little unsure, not knowing where to go, and seeing the wanting to be close in her eyes, Jinkx patted the booth next to her. But the girl didn’t smile too wide, not wanting to acknowledge the gesture, trying to play it cool. How cute. They sat a good five inches away from each other, at the discretion of the girl. That’s fine. She can have as much space as she’d like. Once they got settled, Jinkx asked, “Baby. What are you doing here?” Of course Jinkx had seen so many people her age at bars and clubs before, but this one just seemed so fresh-faced and innocent — yet smart and capable. Clearly, she was well-versed enough in the bar life and the femme standoff, but still she didn’t feel like a stereotypical messy freshman. She still was clearly a college girl, finding her way, out to have some fun. But despite her confidence in this space, somehow it didn’t feel quite like where she belonged. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” 

Don’t dodge my question, little girl. Thinking she’s clever. “I work here. And, come here even when I don’t work here.” It occurred to her that this may be this girl’s first time in this bar. It was the classic lesbian bar in the city, drag shows twice a week. It was refreshing to be flirted with at a gay bar by someone who didn’t know who she was. 

“Oh, what do you do?” 

Jinkx laughed. “I’m a queen, honey. I perform here.” Before she could ask, she clarified, “I’m not a man though. I’m not a woman, either. I’m just me.” 

“I knew you weren’t a man. That’s obvious. I could feel it. And — if you’re just you, then I like you.”

As certain as she was in her gender, and as much support as she had from her chosen family, the warm hug of gender euphoria never got old. “Is that right?” Jinkx cooed, charmed and appreciative, before dragging the tone back down to performative sexuality. “Tell me, baby. What else do you like?” 

Oh, that made her blush. Jinkx immediately got the sense that this was new territory for her — it may not have been her first time flirting or talking with a stranger at a bar, but it seemed like this was the first time it had gone this far. “Ah—“ The clever girl seemed at a loss for words. She loved making the smart ones do that. 

As much as she liked to watch her struggle, she took pity on her. “Okay, let me ask a different question. Out of all the women in this room, I’m the person you decided to go all flirty-eyes with. Why?” 

She let out a little laugh, avoiding eye contact now. “You… have a strong energy. A presence. It’s like I could feel your confidence from across the room.” As charmed as Jinkx was, she ached a little. If only she was as self-confident as she led people to believe. But those insecurities were for another time. Right now, she was on stage. She met her eyes again, tilting her little heart shaped face into a smile. “And I like that.” 

“You’re very sweet,” Jinkx purred. She stretched her arm alongside the top of the back of the booth, taking up more space, making her feel more confident than she did. “Now that we’re talking, do you still like me?” 

Her next giggle sent a shock straight to Jinkx’s heart. It was girly but not obnoxious at all, and she had hidden her face behind her hands, only for a second, before remembering she had to act mature and keep her cool. Fuck… Jinkx’s core started to tingle. She wanted to make her that giggly and embarrassed by how turned on she was, she wanted to make her squirm and gasp, wanted to watch her inexperienced body twitch and flush from things that would have bored Jinkx’s other lovers. This little girl… she was Jinkx’s now. When she’d finally collected herself, the girl replied, “I do like you, even more now.” 

Jinkx smiled, genuine and warm. “I like you too baby.” She saw her words hit her, saw her chest rise and fall in a shaky breath, excitedly nervous. Jinkx realized she felt the same way, felt that buzz of excitement under her skin. It was refreshing. “What’s your name?” She finally asked. She rarely found this information useful in her classic escapades, but with this one, she wanted her close. 

“Dela,” she replied, a charming smile gleaming on her clever face. 

She smiled back. A small, feminine yet clever name — it suited her beautifully. “Jinkx.” 

Dela stuck out her hand, offering a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you Jinkx,” Dela grinned. 

Jinkx laughed lightly, perpetually amused by this girl. She took her hand, and something about this intimate, warm touch made them both lurch — there was a shock, a magnetism radiating from each other, from Jinkx’s large hand to Dela’s petite one and equally in return. It caught them both off guard long enough for their eyes to share a moment of personal, intimate shock, before they regained their wits and character. But no matter how they went back to playing the game, they each knew they had experienced that, together. “It’s nice to meet you too, Dela.” Jinkx removed her hand and slipped back into a clever coolness, resting her arm on the table. “So, Dela.” She narrowed her eyes and smirked. “What do you like.” 

More sure of herself now, Dela met her smirk. “I like blue hawaiians.” She clinked her empty glass with her pointy red fingernail. 

God. Jinkx felt her chest tingle, warmer than she wanted it to. This girl was dangerous. Jinkx bit back as much of her smile as she could, shaking her head in reluctant endearment. “Of course you do.” She stood up and grabbed the glass and started walking to the bar. “You’re gonna put my ass in jail.” 

“And you’d love it.” 

Jinkx actually stopped dead in her tracks, sucking on her tongue to hold in whatever chesty laugh was daring to escape her. She just looked back over her shoulder to find the young, beautiful girl wearing a shining clever smile on her heart-shaped face. Jinkx just shook her head and walked away. It had been a long time since someone had left her speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!! I've already got some more chapters lined up and ready to go, so stick around and those will be published soon.  
> I really enjoy these characters and am excited for this relationship. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this!! Hearing from you all keeps me motivated to write. 
> 
> Also, come chat on my tumblr! flare-princess.tumblr.com :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a flareprincess fic if it doesn't "descend into excessive smut within the first 3 chapters"? 
> 
> <3

Jinkx returned with Dela’s gifted drink and her own third vodka cranberry of the night. Maybe she shouldn’t have gotten herself this next drink, but she bet that Dela was more of a lightweight than she let on, and Jinkx wanted to join her in the inevitable silliness that was to come. But for now, she wanted a little more smalltalk now that some kind of gate seemed to have opened for them. Plus, Dela clearly wasn’t open to sexy talk yet, or at all, which was completely fine with her — both for reasons of consent and because Jinkx was happily amused by her as is. 

“So. What are you in school for?” As soon as she said it, she realized that they had never actually talked about Dela being in school at all; it was obvious, though. That cleverness was a layer over confidence, intelligence and privilege. 

Dela shrugged and sipped at her drink. “Painting.” 

Jinkx let out a giggle before she could stifle it. Dela gave her a playfully exasperated look, ans Jinkx tried to collect herself — “Sorry. I was a theater major, I can’t make fun of you.” 

“At least you’re using it, doing drag. I don’t know what I’m going to do with my degree.” 

“Right, because drag is the most lucrative and stable profession,” Jinkx quipped. “You’re smart. Don’t worry about it. You can do whatever you want. And, I’d love to see your paintings sometime.” 

That cute smirk was back again. “Give me your number and I can send you some pictures.” 

Jinkx cracked into an amused grin. That was actually fairly smooth of her. “Well, I was going to suggest that you just take me home and show me in person. But I guess that works too.” The young girl looked stunned — far more stunned than she intended to, Jinkx was sure. A blush creeped up her chest, the large breasts pressed up against the low-cut heart shaped neckline turning bright pink. This kind of interaction did seem to be what Dela wanted, but Jinkx couldn’t tell if she was wanting it but didn’t know how to react, or was curious about it but didn’t really want it. It didn’t matter to Jinkx either way — of course she wanted her, and the longer they sat there the more Jinkx was charmed by her clumsy yet determined flirtation and drawn in by every curve and corner of her body, but this flirtation was fun enough, and really she had nothing better to be doing. But that sharp winged liner, the lipgloss, the pointed red acrylics, the long wavy hair, the impossibly small waist, the girlish giggle and that damned wit of hers… Jinkx wanted to envelop all of her, play with her, take care of her, she what other entertainment she had in store for her. 

Gathering her senses, Dela stumbled into a reply. “I’m not sure you’d want to come see my dorm.” 

A dorm. Good lord! Oh, Jinkx. What have you gotten yourself into?! Breathe, now… “Yeah, I don’t think a giant drag queen could get a guest pass.” Jinkx took a longer sip of her drink than usual. This is fine. 

Dela giggled, each person less enthusiastic than they were two minutes ago. “Probably not, no.” Dela drummed her fingers on the table. “So—“ 

“You can have my phone number, hun.” Jinkx pulled out her phone. “It was a clever move, baby femme. I’m impressed.” 

“Thanks Mom.” Dela pulled her phone out in return.

Abruptly, Jinkx laughed, pausing the phone exchange. “Are you sure that’s how you want to talk to the person you’re flirting with?” 

Dela raised her chin in faux-offense. “Don’t kink-shame me.” 

Surprised and impressed, Jinkx cackled, throwing her head back in loud laughter. “I’d be the last person to kink-shame anyone!” She turned even more toward Dela, unintentionally sliding even closer to her on the booth. Still grinning with amusement, she prodded, “so is this how I get you to tell me what you like? Make fun of you?” 

Dela was giggling, but Jinkx couldn’t tell if it was in entertainment or nervousness. “I was kidding!” She protested. 

Jinkx laughed and shook her head. “No you weren’t!” 

“Yes I was.” Dela took a hurried sip of her drink. 

“You’re lying to me again, aren’t you. You bad girl.” Jinkx could see her choke, watched her breath hitch, as her wide green eyes peered at her over the shield of her glass. She was trying to keep it light, playful, but it didn’t seem to matter much; Dela was overstimulated either way. “You’re a bad girl and a bad liar. You want a mommy to guide you, to take care of you, don’t you.” 

Dela was adamantly avoiding eye contact now. She was staring into her drink with wide eyes, stirring it rapidly, face bright pink. Jinkx could swear she could see her trembling, but her stirring was too fast to tell. “I— I was kidding—“ As soon as she said it, she burst into laughter, recognizing that her lie was so transparent and hopeless. She’d been caught and was forced to give in, so she had to do it through laughter. 

Jinkx laughed along, but grinning more evilly now. She felt like she’d won a battle, and was excited by this new, fun piece of information. If she wanted to make her blush and giggle, this was a perfect way to do it. And, god… a barrage of images flashed through her mind — Dela pressed against a wall, flushed and breathless and begging for her Mommy, Dela on her knees for her, Dela bent over her lap, Dela embarrassed by how turned on she was, Dela underneath her while she fucked her… _fuck._ Jinkx was sure that Dela could see the smolder behind her eyes as she tried to laugh away her embarrassment. Good. “Well that’s too bad, because I love being a Mommy to a little girl.” 

This shut the giggles up. Dela blinked at her once, twice, then decided she was done being embarrassed, and Jinkx could watch this all transpire across her face. She straightened her shoulders and tilted her head. “What else do you like?” So it comes full circle… 

Jinkx licked her lips unconsciously and patted the booth, encouraging Dela to move closer to her. She did, dragging her drink along the table with her, and shifted herself so she was nearly sideways, trying to face Jinkx as much as possible. Their legs were only centimeters away, and Jinkx found it interesting how Dela didn’t just close the gap completely. “Well,” Jinkx mused, turning up the theatrics a bit, never missing an opportunity to perform. “I love making a clever girl blush. I love the chase.” Jinkx pushed her own hair back, wanting to expose more skin for Dela to see. “And being a Mommy is definitely my _thing_.” She lifted her hand and hovered it above Dela’s knee. “Can I touch you, baby?” 

She blinked again and nodded. “Yes — please.” 

Jinkx let out a low giggle at her response. Already she was so excited to be touched. She lowered her hand to rest gently against Dela’s leg — she was smooth, the kind of girl that shaves every day, and was cold to the touch. She ran her thumb slowly over her skin, casual, taking her time. That was the trick with women: take your time until they’re begging for you, and then make them wait even longer. She purred lightly and continued her monologue, lowering her voice, turning this moment secret and intimate. “I like good girls who do what Mommy tells them to. I’ll take care of you, be sweet to you, just like a good little girl like you deserves,” she cooed, making her voice softer, making Dela lean in. “But I also like to make girls squirm. I like watching girls cry and beg for me to give them more.” Dela shivered and licked her lips, looking up at her with her wide green eyes. “I also like making girls all wet and frustrated in public places. And you’ve made that so easy for me.” Dela just blushed and gave a little breathy laugh, at a loss for words. “But most of all, Dela. I like you. Since we first made eye contact I’ve been thinking about how pretty you’d look begging for me.” 

“You have?” There was a smile in her small voice. 

“I have. You’re beautiful, and smart, and funny. But that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble. And I like to break good girls of bad habits.” She could feel Dela’s need grow deeper. “Listen, baby. I like to train my kittens well.” Dela shivered and gulped, green eyes flickering between Jinkx’s eyes and away, unsure of whether to make eye contact or not. “Mommy’s good at giving rewards to good kittens, and punishing them when they misbehave. Are you going to misbehave?” 

“N-no, ah—“ 

Jinkx brought her hand up to Dela’s jaw, making her freeze. “Say my name, babygirl.” 

It was magic, watching her words roll through Dela’s body. She only wanted to drive her wilder. “A-ah…” Jinkx raised her eyebrows at her, forcing it out of her, “Mommy.” 

“My name sounds so pretty in your voice,” she cooed, hand still holding her face. “Say it again.” 

“Mommy,” Dela mewed, more confident now, but only slightly. 

Jinkx smiled, her laugh a low purr. “Good job.” She pulled her hand slowly forward, nails grazing her pale skin ever so gently, until her fingers came to rest beside Dela’s lips. “Do you taste as sweet as you sound?” 

She smiled, shiny lipgloss making Jinkx’s fingers sticky. “Come find out.” 

A small surge of pride rang through Jinkx. She wasn’t going to be so dazed and helpless forever— that same flirty spunk was still in her. “That’s my girl.” Jinkx brought her hand to the back of Dela’s neck and pulled her in gently, eyes fluttering shut until their lips met. Jinkx’s insides fluttered at the feeling of her, warm lips sharing in kisses that were delicate and soft. She was so intricate, soft yet sharp, innocent yet daring, coy yet genuine — alarm bells were ringing in Jinkx’s mind telling her this was so dangerous, but she ignored them. How could she listen when the rest of her was so acutely attuned to her lips pressed to her own? Their kisses started out gentle and slow, each taking their time, not out of coyness but of respect for the moment, intimate and slow yet with promise for much more. But as Jinkx’s fingers began to curl into Dela’s hair, their kiss drew deeper. Dela’s nude lipgloss made Jinkx’s face sticky, and Jinkx’s red lipstick stained Dela’s skin, but they paid no mind, too focused on the excitement building between themselves. Dela was the first to press her tongue forward, capturing Jinkx’s lip, and her bold move shot electricity through Jinkx’s entire being. She was impressed, though she wouldn’t be outdone, and she met Dela’s tongue with more force. They both surged, a small moan escaping each of them. Dela’s mouth was soft, wet, and, yes, impossibly sweet. Jinkx slid her hands down Dela’s body, taking in her drastic curves to rest on the swell of her hips. Jinkx’s hands were large, complementary to her frame, and they claimed Dela’s body so easily, her petite body so easily enveloped by Jinkx’s size. Her body was soft yet strong, tight and full as her young body should be, and Jinkx surged with a deep need to take off her dress, to see and touch and taste all of her. This young girl, giving herself over to her, choosing her, being needy for her, it made Jinkx dizzy to think about. Stunning nineteen year old girl giving her tight young body over to her of all people. Jinkx made a mental note to thank the gods later. Dela’s petite hands curled into Jinkx’s skin and she leaned her body into her, breasts pressing against Jinkx’s chest, and she wished her own body wasn’t covered in pads and corsets and all sorts of other drag so she could feel the warmth of her skin against her own. But this was a price she paid regularly, and the reward was always worth it. 

Jinkx brought her hand to Dela’s thigh and the younger girl gasped at the connection of their bare skin. Jinkx pulled at her leg and Dela eagerly finished the job, loosely wrapping her leg around Jinkx on this booth. She sighed into her, drawing the kiss deeper as Jinkx smoothed her hand across Dela’s impossibly soft young skin. Breaking the kiss but not pulling away, Dela cooed into Jinkx’s skin, “Mommy, I’m so wet for you…” 

Jinkx drew in a sharp breath, mind stuttering as her cock ached. She thought of her, slick and shiny and slippery, soaking through her panties from only a kiss. God, all the ways she could make her squirm and melt with desperation. She wanted to break her. But for now, she still had to charm her. “Are you, kitten? Mm, you want Mommy to take care of that for you?” 

“Please.” It was a squeak as much as it was a request. 

Low and quiet, Jinkx purred, hands still exploring her body, “I bet you’d love it if I fingered you right here in this bar, wouldn’t you. You bad little girl. Letting this old queen play with you in this bar where everyone can see what a little slut you are.” 

Dela let out a higher pitched squeak, seemingly beyond her control, and with a sigh her hips shifted to open her legs farther, though Jinkx couldn’t tell if her movement was intentional or out of weakness. “God, yes...” She sucked Jinkx’s bottom lip into her mouth, dragging her teeth across it, making Jinkx shudder, only to release it with a pop. “Please play with me.” 

Everything she said, every way she moved, drew Jinkx in deeper. Being with Dela was like being drowned in a pool of honey. And for someone seeming so inexperienced just minutes ago, she was so willing to give herself over to her. She’d already driven her to this level of need, wet and shivering in her arms. It was so enticing, Jinkx wanted so bad to keep going, too see where Dela would take her. Jinkx was never as in control as she pretended to be. Jinkx brought her hand to the back of Dela’s neck, entangling her fingers in her hair. “Mmm, you’re such a bad girl—” 

But before she could continue, Dela rolled her tongue strongly in Jinkx’s mouth and pulled at her wrist, bringing Jinkx’s hand back to her upper thigh. Jinkx was genuinely surprised, and found Dela giving her a dangerous grin despite looking blown out and blushed. “I asked nicely.” 

Jinkx pulsed and surged as she realized what Dela was asking — no, demanding her to do. She had only been playing around, teasing with her, but Dela took her at her word— and her swift and able switches from dangerously clever to desperately sweet kept Jinkx dizzy. Jinkx squeezed Dela’s thighs, tips of her acrylics poking her skin. “Did you?” she purred with a grin. “I think I missed that part, you’ll have to say it again.” Before Dela could reply, however, Jinkx drew her back in to another kiss, and as soon as she did she could feel Dela’s edge melt back into need. Sucking on her tongue, running her teeth over her lips, Jinkx wasn’t giving Dela any moment to think, to respond, claiming any and all space for herself. Dela only sighed into her mouth and pressed her chest forward, and Jinkx laughed, “Mm, that’s what I thought.” One large hand held Dela’s face and the other slid farther up Dela’s thighs, gripping into her ass. She was made to make eye contact with her this way, the fire in Jinkx’s eyes apparent. “You weren’t asking. You were begging. Begging for me to — well, no. You tell me. You tell me what you want.” 

She could watch the war between stubbornness and need play out on Dela’s face. Her charm, her edge, her cool was losing badly to the need coursing through her. And in Jinkx’s grip like this, she had nowhere to hide, she had to give in — and she watched her swallow her pride, she felt her melt into her hands, she knew this was it, she was hers. “I want you to touch me.” 

Jinkx raised her eyebrows casually. “I am touching you, sweetheart.” 

“No, I…” And, now, she watched Dela’s embarrassment shed too. She reached for Jinkx’s wrist, little fingers wrapping around it. “I want you to touch me, play with my pussy, please.” 

Jinkx let out a deep breath, trying to steady herself despite the warm rush of need coursing through her. She was a stranger to this girl, nothing but an old queen in the corner of a bar, and yet this barely legal girl was a slave to her need for her, so desperately turned on by only a kiss that she was begging to be fondled in a public place. Dela was a dream. “Mmm,” Jinkx hummed, going back to kissing down Dela’s neck, trailing her tongue behind, “Tell me again.” 

Dela shivered and her grip on Jinkx’s wrist tightened. “Play with my pussy Mommy, you, you’ve gotten me so worked up —“ a little breathy laugh escaped her, “it’s so embarrassing, but I can’t help it, you’re so sexy it’s making me ache.” 

“Mm, that’s right baby. It is embarrassing. So desperately worked up from just a kiss that you’re begging, begging for a stranger to touch you.” She pulled her face in closer, kissing across her cheek and jaw and ear, “desperate for Mommy to play with your princess parts.” 

The name elicited a quiet sob of frustration from the younger girl, who was clutching onto Jinkx now, hips fucking forward to find only air. “ _Yes_ , Mommy, _please._ You’re making my princess parts so wet and needy.” She broke out of her squint of need to truly make eye contact with Jinkx. “I ache so bad, I need you.” 

With a growl, Jinkx slid into the very corner of the booth, pulling Dela with her. The younger girl gasped and squeaked at the promise, the excitement of being closer to what she needed so bad. They did have to put at least some effort into discretion, hoping that at least no one would notice at all. She kept Dela half on her lap, almost straddling her but not enough to bring them attention, and noticed that Dela was already trembling. Jinkx slid her hands over Dela’s hips, ass, thighs, all thick yet tight, in a gesture of faux comfort. “Tell me, baby. One more time. Beg for Mommy.” 

With each encouragement, Dela grew less shameful and more open, sharing just how desperate she really was. “Mommy, I ache so bad. I need you to make me come, I, I honestly don’t know if I could walk out of here otherwise I ache so bad. I’m dependent on you to take care of me, please, I don’t care where we are, my princess parts are so fucking wet—“ 

Jinkx pushed her dress up, exposing her red lacy thong. She wasn’t exaggerating — she was absolutely soaked through, would be wet to the touch. Hints of her pink pussy pushed out of either side of her thong, shiny with wetness and puffy with need. Jinkx’s cock ached terribly, but tucked back meant her own friction was forbidden, and it was making her weak. “Wow, babygirl,” Jinkx breathily cooed, not hiding her own arousal. “You’ve made such a wet mess of yourself. Spilling all over your thighs. All for me. Mommy has to take care of this, doesn’t she.” Jinkx knew that she herself was making her own panties wet from her dripping cock, but that was for another time. 

Dela let out a quiet sob and clutched onto Jinkx, little fingers curling into her neck for any sense of stability. She spread her legs even wider, pushing her dress up. “Please.” 

“Alright, little one. Mommy’s here.” Jinkx placed the lightest touch against Dela’s thong, sliding across the entirety of her soaked mess with as little pressure as possible. Despite having barely touched her whatsoever, Jinkx’s fingertips were shiny with her slick need. 

The teasing touch made Dela gasp and whine in frustration, hips pressing farther forward, needing “Fuck, more, Mommy.” 

“Hmm, like this?” Jinkx played, finally giving Dela more pressure, stroking her up and down over her panties, learning which spots she liked best. 

Dela shivered violently and her eyes shut, hips rolling forward. “Please!” Her voice was still low and breathy, but was threatening to get louder, which they couldn’t afford. 

“You’re such a good girl.” Jinkx knew that she was already far too close to coming, and as much as she wanted to tease her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to for much longer or she’d just come. After a few more teasing strokes making Dela lurch, she pulled her thong aside — Dela opened her eyes, looking down in excitement, mouth hanging open in pants of lust. She looked between Jinkx’s face and her hand, seemingly fully realizing exactly the situation she’d got herself into, but without shame or fear, merely driving her up the wall more. And despite watching her do it, as Jinkx finally slid her fingers against her bare, slick flesh, Dela gasped and whined, eyes shutting again as her hips stuttered forward. Jinkx worked her fingers against her, still gentle and slow enough to keep her from coming, despite how Dela twitched and squeaked. With every stroke, Dela’s breathy whines got louder, less controlled— Jinkx brought her other hand and wrapped it firmly around Dela’s throat. Her eyes popped open before her whole body visibly rolled with lust, shaking from the pleasure of being grabbed like this. Jinkx was so much bigger than her, her hands bigger and stronger that it wrapped around her neck with ease. “Hush, kitten. Don’t you remember where we are? If anyone looked over here they’d see you with your pussy out in plain sight like the most delicious little slut—“ 

“Fuck—“ Dela gasped, strained as she writhed. Jinkx was holding her in place by her throat as she played with her pussy — Dela had no escape, no ability to move, she was being held and played with however Jinkx liked. 

“In all my years, I’ve never met a little girl quite as needy as you before. Absolutely begging to have a total stranger touch your pretty princess parts, so helplessly turned on and desperate you’ve pulled your dress up, have your pussy bare and open for anyone to see.” Jinkx worked her fingers against Dela’s puffy cunt, covered in her endless slick wetness as she gasped above her. “Everyone will know how weak you are to your own need, you desperate little girl, can’t control herself at all. Needing Mommy to take care of your sopping wet mess, embarrassing yourself in public.” 

“Mommy,” Dela gasped, voice high pitched and quiet. She opened her eyes but was hardly conscious of them, just trying to do whatever she could to convince Jinkx to do what she needed— “In, inside,” she begged breathlessly. 

Jinkx slowed her fingers. “Use your words little one.” 

Dela kept her hips pressing into Jinkx’s fingers as she stumbled for words. Being held firmly by her neck made it so much harder for her to thrash her hips, but she tried anyway. “Put, your fingers, inside me, please.” 

“Mm, good girl,” Jinkx purred. She slid her fingers over Dela’s entrance, toying with her, making the little girl’s hips jolt down in need. “You’ve known me for an hour and you’re letting, no, begging me to fuck you—“ 

“Please!” Dela interrupted, getting enough of her consciousness back to whine through all her frustration. “I can’t, I can’t do this anymore, _please! Please_ let me cum, Mommy, I—“ 

“Mmm, so young and helpless. Needing to come so soon. You’re lucky I’m a generous Mommy, or else I’d make you wait for hours, for days…” The threat made Dela whine and squirm, and it made Jinkx smile despite her foggy lust. She was so young… it would be so simple for Jinkx to break her, again and again. But for now she took pity on the poor girl; Jinkx pushed her finger inside of her with a lusty smirk. God she was tight, even being turned on as she was it was almost too tight to fit her single finger. Dela’s legs spread even wider, as wide as they could go, making her tight dress roll all the way up to her hips, her entire pussy out in the open for any and everyone to see her absolute, embarrassing, weak and desperate need. “Your little princess parts are so soft, babygirl. So wet for Mommy. Such a delicious slut.” Her insides were as impossibly soft, wet and sweet as the rest of her was, and it made Jinkx’s brain melt, her cock absolutely pulsing, dripping with knowing how incredible her pussy would feel around her, Jinkx’s own mouth hanging open in her own mindless pants of lust. Jinkx tightened her grip around Dela’s neck. “Look at you. So desperate you’re getting fucked by some old queen in the middle of the bar. Your whole pussy is out, sweetie. Everyone can see how pink and swollen and wet you are for me. It’s embarrassing. Humiliating. I’ve barely touched you, and you begged for me, begged to get fucked, aching too bad to even walk. You just couldn’t wait. You needed Mommy so bad. What a helpless little slut you are.” 

Dela’s puffy, dripping, aching need pulsed around her, fucking desperately against a total stranger because she was too weak to hold herself back. “Aahh— Aahh—“ she gasped mindlessly as she shivered, thrusting her hips into Dela’s hand. She was far too gone to speak, that clever mind and smart mouth conquered and destroyed. Each thrust for Jinkx choked her with Jinkx’s strong hand pressed to her throat, but her breath didn’t matter, nothing mattered as much as Mommy taking care of her wet mess. Jinkx fucked her harder now, quicker, large hand pressing into her clit, sending shocks through her with each thrust. This extra pressure made Dela’s eyes roll back in her head, swollen lips hanging open in pants of need, Dela a perfect picture of losing control of her body, consumed by pleasure. As Jinkx worked her hand into her, it became evident that it was all too much for her, knowing how exposed she was, too much, overstimulated from all the teasing, too much, every sensation rocking her body, too much, being fucked so expertly, too much, too much, too much, she’d fallen apart, too much — her fingers gripped painfully into Jinkx’s neck, mouth hung open for her desperate whines with each gasp of breath, and her eyes rolled back as Jinkx’s strong, thick fingers working against Dela’s dripping, puffy, pulsing pussy finally brought her to the bliss that she had craved so badly she let herself become the embarrassingly desperate mess she was. The muscles of Dela’s soft pussy convulsed violently around Jinkx’s finger as her entire body jolted and convulsed, choking her with each thrash, orgasm ringing through her, and — a rush of hot wet fluid spurted onto Jinkx’s hand. Fuck, it was enough to make Jinkx’s own eyes roll, her body rolling with the deep, aching lust of driving this girl so mad, desperate enough to pull her pussy out to be fucked in public, and fucked so good and coming so hard that she squirted, leaking onto her because she lost any and all control of her body, nothing but a weak slave to her roaring need. Dela’s body leaked another burst, and another, all into Jinkx’s hand as she brought her through the rest of her lingering orgasms, pulsing sporadically around her. 

As soon as she seemed to be done, Jinkx gently pulled her finger out of her, pulled her thong back over her and grabbed Dela’s dress and pulled it back down, far enough to cover her up again. She released her neck, noticing a fading pink hand mark around it, and helped her to sit back down on the booth like a normal person. Jinkx looked around— she actually hadn’t been checking if anyone was watching them, she was so turned on and drawn in by Dela, and thank god no one was now, but that didn’t mean she had any idea if they had seen before. And while that idea made Jinkx’s body ache, she knew that wasn’t really something she could do, especially with her reputation as a professional at stake. Thank god this wasn’t nearly the most scandalous thing a queen in this city had done. It was drag, after all. 

Through all of this, Dela just blinked, entirely dazed, though not unhappy. Jinkx smiled to herself. She was quite cute, wasn’t she? A flirty young kitten from across the bar getting herself into far more trouble than she’d imagined, coming out on the other side having to collect herself, find all her scattered pieces. Jinkx placed her hand on top of hers, making sure to show Dela she wasn’t alone in this, that Jinkx wasn’t up and done with her. She reached up to fix Dela’s hair, pulling the black strands out of her face, out of the sticky trap that was the last of her lipgloss. Dela just looked at her as she did so, not turning her head, still not having herself together enough to know how to react or what to do. 

Jinkx giggled, continuing to smooth Dela’s hair back caringly. “Are you okay?” 

Dela finally cracked a small smile. “Yeah,” thank god, “I— I just…” she started laughing now, and looked down at her hands, her body, and at Jinkx, “I don’t even know what — I mean, I’ve never, that’s not like me at all, I—“ 

Jinkx just laughed, affection shining in her eyes. “Hey. It’s okay.” She pulled Dela in so she could lean into her. “You are safe. There is no judgement here.” She laughed a quiet, breathy laugh. “And whether that’s ‘like you’ or not, I don’t mind. I like you however you are.” She couldn’t help but tack on a small quip. “And I’m just happy I could help.” 

Dela stayed quiet, burying into her side, but she could feel the smile in her energy. It was sweet, and comforting, to know that Dela was willing to be soothed by her as easily as she was to be fucked by her. Somehow it didn’t strike her as problematic, or codependent— it just felt right. Of course, Jinkx’s body was still absolutely spinning, dizzy with need, but this wasn’t the first time she’d had to wait. And really, with Dela, just like this… it didn’t need to be anything else. They sat there together, holding and being held, hidden away cozily in the booth that they had just debased. The lights and music and people were as intense as they had been minutes ago, and provided that same cover, that same blanket that let them exist together. They could be anyone; they were anyone. 

With a small sigh, ready to change the mood up a little bit, characteristically impatient, Jinkx grinned and scritched into Dela’s side, making her wriggle a little against her. “You could’ve told me you were a squirter.” 

“Am I?” Dela chimed. She sounded like she was back to having almost the same pep in her step as she did beforehand — though whether that was a good thing or not Jinkx couldn’t say. Oh, yes she could. She was glad. She liked this dangerous girl. A lot. “Is that what that was?”

“Baby!” Jinkx laughed, shaking her head. She felt waves of heat hitting her, cock throbbing once more, at the realization that she had turned Dela on so badly and fucked her so well that she squirted for the first time. Jinkx shifted her hips with a small strained breath, but kept pulling her mind forward, dragging herself out of the fog. “Yes, that’s what that was. And don’t be ashamed, it was incredibly hot. But!” She pointed at the spot on her dress, “You stained my dress!” 

Dela laughed, tilting her head to peer up and Jinkx through her hair. “You love it.” 

Jinkx gleamed with pride at this girl’s ability to bounce back, and with excitement that their clever sparring was getting its footing again. “I’ll love making you pay for it,” she smirked. 

Without missing a beat: “I’ll have to take out a loan.” Jinkx cackled, throwing her head back and squeezing Dela into her tighter, while the younger girl just grinned cleverly, proudly up at her from her place on Jinkx’s shoulder. 

Regaining her stability, Jinkx resumed her character, though not without an air of laughter through her performance. “I have other ways of making you pay sweetheart.” 

Dela’s vibrant grin only widened. ”You take paypal?” 

Jinkx giggled harder, squeezing Dela even closer into her unconsciously, body only reacting how it felt right to. “I don’t think you understand how credit works.” 

“I’m perfect, I know how everything works.” She was truly back in full stride, each witty comment coming quick and carrying her vibrant smile. 

“You’re being quite bold for someone who was too turned on to walk 10 minutes ago.” 

Laughing, Dela shoved at her. “I got what I wanted!” 

Jinkx giggled along with an eyeroll. As much as Dela was trying to downplay it, Jinkx knew that amount of need couldn’t be faked like that. “And so did I.” 

“And what was that?” 

With another squeeze around Dela, Jinkx chimed, “I learned what you liked.” 

Dela replied with a spiel of shiny laughter. Jinkx loved feeling her little body wiggle against her. “Fine. You finally got it out of me.” She smirked. “You’re welcome.” 

God. That girl was relentless! The wit, charm, spunk and cleverness, it came with every punch. It kept Jinkx on her toes, kept her entertained, and endeared her terribly. She gave her a little declarative squeeze and then sat up, encouraging Dela to sit up as well. When she faced her, Jinkx immediately started to giggle — Dela had smudges of red lipstick all across her face. 

“What?!” Dela asked, bringing a hand to her face. 

“You have lipstick all over your face,” Jinkx giggled. Dela protested, but Jinkx placed an arm on her shoulder, holding her still. “Hold on.” Jinkx licked her thumb and brought it to her face, trying to scrub the stains from her skin. 

“Gross!” Dela giggled, squirming in Jinkx’s hands. 

Jinkx threw her head back in a laugh. “Gross?!” she exclaimed. “It’s fine when my mouth’s all over you, but when my spit’s on my finger it’s gross?” 

Dela giggled through her words, recognizing the ridiculousness of it yet not conceding. “Yes.” 

Jinkx shook her head but only held her tighter. “Silly girl. Stop squirming around!!” Dela rolled her eyes playfully as Jinkx kept trying to clean her. The longer it went on, however, the more telling Jinkx’s face became. 

“What!” Dela laughed, with another squirm. “Is it working?” 

“Definitely, totally working. For sure.” Jinkx laughed through her words, knowing that she had just smudged the red of the lipstick around on her skin. 

“Now you’re the liar. Setting a bad example.” Dela grinned up at her before finally wrestling herself away. “Let me see.” She grabbed her phone and looked at herself in the camera, before laughing and shoving at Jinkx. “What did you do!” 

“My best!” Jinkx protested, and they laughed together. But she licked her lips, poking at her new companion. “It’s fine. Everyone will just know you’ve been a bad girl. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” 

Dela rolled her eyes in protest and shoved playfully at Jinkx. “What I wanted was a fun time at the bar with my friends, but instead I got you.” 

“Oh, you mean someone who buys you drinks and makes you come? How horrendous, such a burden!” They grinned at each other, and Jinkx realized her face muscles hurt from so much smiling. 

“It wouldn’t be if only you weren’t such a pain.” 

She always had to have the last word, didn’t she? They could go on forever like this, talking in circles about nothing. “I’m the pain?!” Jinkx was in the middle of her rebuttal when the music was shut off the everyone was interrupted by the bar staff — 

“Last call!” 

Jinkx and Dela exchanged a look that may have been illegible to some, but they knew — it was longing yet satisfaction, worry yet happiness. Jinkx just cut straight to the point: “Do you want to come home with me? It doesn’t have to be sexual unless you want it to.” She laid her arm across the table, taking up more space to spread more of her charm. “I bet my house is better than your dorm.” 

Dela tilted her head and gave a small laugh. “You’d be right about that.” She smiled, intelligent eyes taking in all of Jinkx in front of her, seeming to be giving the invitation a hint of thought before accepting. “Sure, I’d love to.” She turned, ready to leave the booth. “I’ll go say bye to my friends and get my coat.” 

“Alright. I’m going to close my tab.” shuffled out of the booth, each willingly ignoring the fact that they, with their age difference, had just very publicly made out — in Jinkx’s place of work no less. Good thing the owner was sympathetic to her shenanigans, and, truly, she’s a drag queen. This was tame. 

“Meet you by the door?” Dela’s little heart shaped face looking up at her made Jinkx’s heart tingle again. She had forgotten how small she was. It made Jinkx feel privileged and glad she was the one to take care of her. 

“Okay baby.” Jinkx squeezed her arm and they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all! 
> 
> Chapter 3 is coming up very soon. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!   
> And as always, you can come join us on my tumblr! flare-princess.tumblr.com  
> :-) <3


	3. Chapter 3

Jinkx couldn’t help but laugh when Dela met her at the entrance wearing a big, black, faux fur coat. It would have swallowed her, coming down almost to her knees, if her presence wasn’t strong enough to radiate outward and claim her space. 

“What!” Dela grinned. 

“Of course.” Jinkx rolled her eyes with a smile. She held the door open for Dela and they were assaulted with a blast of sharply cold air, but Jinkx found it thrilling, the warmth of excitement more than enough to compensate. 

“What?!” The cool streetlights contrasted with the warm lights of the bar, making Dela glow half with orange and half with blue. 

“The fur.” Jinkx tugged at it a little. “It suits you.” 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment,” Dela quipped. 

Jinkx grinned. “Me neither.” With this, she pulled Dela into her until she bumped into her side, and she kept her arm tight around her as they walked. Dela leaned into her unrestrained, allowing Jinkx to carry some of her bodyweight, trusting her to hold her up. Their height difference made it so Dela’s head rested easily against Jinkx’s chest. While her skin smelled like vanilla, and her lips tasted like candy, her hair smelled like cherry blossoms, and it was making Jinkx dizzy. Or maybe it was the alcohol. No, it was definitely Dela. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the comfort of the uncharacteristic quiet stillness of the city around them, the loudest sounds being the clicking of their heels and the whistle of the cold wind. But Jinkx spoke up again soon, wanting to learn more about this dangerous clever girl in her arms. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but have you done this before?” 

“Done what?” Dela asked, sounding fittingly casual. 

“Gone home with a stranger.” 

“Not really. I’ve fooled around with tinder dates and stuff, but nothing quite like this.” 

Her soul tingled a little, feeling special, but her stomach tinged with a layer of anxiety. While it was fun to think of her as this beautiful young girl, Jinkx had to remember that so much of this could be new or scary for her, and she had a responsibility to be gentle and conscious of these things. Jinkx smoothed her hand reassuringly over the furry arm of Dela’s coat. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel safe?” 

“Hmm.” Dela thought, but only for a beat. “I do feel safe.” She sounded confident, like she truly meant it.

“Are you sure?” Jinkx asked again. “I’m not asking as a formality. Your safety matters, your consent and comfort matter, and you matter.” She sucked on her cheek, not sure if she should say this next sentence, but she did anyway. Already the seductive character she liked to play had faltered to innocent intimacy, and while that scared a part of her, she knew that it wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t meant to. “I did a lot of things I didn’t want to do when I was your age because I didn’t know I was allowed to say no. Because I didn’t respect my own boundaries. And I _need_ you to understand that you have to listen to and honor your own needs before anyone else’s. You need to understand that.” 

Dela was quiet for a minute, and Jinkx hoped that she was thinking it over, and not resenting her for condescension or vulnerability. She raised her head from Jinkx’s shoulder to look up at her. “I’m okay. If I need anything I will tell you. I promise.” She reached to squeeze her hand, small fingers wrapping around Jinkx’s larger ones. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Jinkx.” 

Wow. A swell of emotion built in Jinkx’s chest, travelling from her stomach, up through her chest, her throat, and to her eyes. She bit it back, yet savored and appreciated the care. It wasn’t something she received a lot of. She squeezed Dela’s hand in return. “Thank you. I appreciate you saying that.” She smiled down at her before Dela leaned her head back into her shoulder. “I don’t really talk about it much.” 

“Well, I’m glad that _I_ could make _you_ feel safe.” Dela pulled Jinkx’s arm tighter around her, holding the two of them closer, ensuring Jinkx of her safety. 

It suddenly struck Jinkx that her kink dynamic was a method of keeping herself distant and safe. By being the caregiver, she made it all one-sided, giving all her attention to the other person, and any reciprocation was entirely on her own terms and still a mechanism of her control. And she couldn’t remember the last time she had had sex without this. Tonight probably wouldn’t be the night to reverse it. It would take more than one clever girl to shed Jinkx of her defense mechanisms. But, she was appreciative nonetheless, and had an important new realization to go off of. “Yeah. You do.” They returned to their peaceful silence again, heat radiating from their bodies keeping each other warm. Eventually, Jinkx slowed, and they reached Jinkx’s front steps. “This is me.” She searched for her keys in her bag, fingers fumbling blindly through lipsticks and receipts and lighters and loose change and rogue dollar bills. 

“A townhouse? Fancy.” Dela peered up at the brick building, taking in its size. 

Jinkx breathed a small laugh. “I’m a really good drag queen.” It was true. 

“I wouldn’t believe any less.” They climbed the steps and unlocked the door with a click, Jinkx flicked on the hallway light, and her more curious cat peeked around the corner from the dining room before spotting a stranger and fleeing to safety. Earlier in the evening, Jinkx had envisioned pinning Dela to the wall in a fit of passion the moment they walked in the door, but even despite their earlier uncontrolled fit of lust, now there was a sort of quiet, pervading emotional intimacy that Jinkx wanted to honor. For once in her life, she didn’t have a meticulously scripted agenda for how the night was going to go, and her virgo brain whirled with the unfamiliarity. The first thing that Dela said when she entered was “can I take off my shoes?” 

Jinkx laughed, understanding entirely. “Yes of course.” Jinkx did the same, leaving both pairs of heels in the hallway, which wasn’t part of her normal routine but she honored nonetheless. With a small tug, she encouraged Dela to shed her coat and then hung it up. Again, formal, domestic, unusual, intimate. But right. Dela stood back and watched her with those observant and intelligent eyes before Jinkx returned, touching her on the arm. “Come on.” She brought her into the living room — colorful furniture contrasted with the off-white or brick walls, even though nearly every inch of them were covered in pictures, posters, and art, some framed and some not. The room extended into an open kitchen, with dark countertops that she had cleaned earlier today thank god.

She noticed Dela’s small smile as she took in her new surroundings and it made her heart warm to feel admired. “This is so nice,” she praised. 

Jinkx laughed quietly. “Thank you.” She sighed with a hum, coming to stand before Dela and wrap her arms around her loosely. “So. How do you feel?” 

Dela giggled, looking up at Jinkx. “How do you feel?” She had her arms wrapped around her back, palms pressed into her. 

“Honestly? Hungry.” A mischievous smile came along with a chesty giggle. Whatever sexual tension there was still very much existed, and Jinkx still ached with her unsatisfied need from earlier, but their real chemistry — and Jinkx’s stomach — overrode it without shame. 

Dela laughed, head tilted back showing off her beautiful smile, grabbing Jinkx tighter. “Me too. I’m glad you said it first.”

“Hey! What did I say about saying what you need!” she scolded. 

“What was I supposed to do! ‘Thanks for letting me come home with you, by the way got any food’?” she mocked as she laughed. 

“I wouldn’t have said no!” She patted her on the hip and pulled at her gently, headed for the kitchen. “Come on.” Dela immediately hopped onto the kitchen counter as though she had been here hundreds of times. Jinkx smiled. The perch suited her. Jinkx hummed in thought only for a second before a mischievous grin spread across her face. “Do you want pizza rolls?” 

“Oh my god! Yes!” Dela exclaimed, face genuinely excited. 

Jinkx giggled and pulled open the freezer. “You’re my kind of girl.” She placed a generous share onto a pan, not thinking twice about the amount; no food goes wasted in the Monsoon household, and her waistline was the noble sacrifice. 

“A toaster oven? You really are an adult,” Dela chimed, feet swinging. Everything she said carried layers of irony that kept Jinkx on her toes. 

Jinkx laughed. “I’m 32, I think I graduated to adult a while ago.” 

“Well I like it.” She could hear the smirk in her voice. 

She gave her a look over her shoulder as she put the rolls in the oven. “I’m sure you do.” 

With the pizza rolls appropriately condemned, Dela gestured at Jinkx. “Come here.” 

Jinkx laughed, eyebrows raised in dramaticized shock. “You’re telling me what to do now?” she teased; but she obeyed nonetheless, coming over to Dela, hands on her hips staring down at her with a smirk. 

“Yes.” Dela grinned, heart shaped face tilted up in a faux assertion of dominance, perfectly arched eyebrows firing the first strike of war. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure I can allow that.” Jinkx placed her hands on the counter, leaning closer in to Dela, her own cleavage clearly showing. 

Dela didn’t break eye contact. “Tell me what to do then.” Jinkx suppressed a smile. Dela may be clever, may be stubborn, and she may be a brat, but she does like being told what to do. 

“Open your mouth.” At her word, Dela did, full candy lips parting for her. Hand on the back of her neck again, Jinkx brought her mouth to Dela’s, but this time leading with her tongue, sliding it between her lips to meet hers, warm and soft. Jinkx let out a small moan that she didn’t catch in time, faltering to her pent up need. Dela returned her kiss generously, wrapping her arms around Jinkx’s back to hold her in close. Even with Dela on the counter, Jinkx still had to bend down significantly to kiss her, and it stirred something in her, remembering how small Dela was in comparison to herself. The young girl hummed into her mouth, seemingly both of her own arousal and in praise of Jinkx, and Jinkx replied with another hum and deepened the kiss. Every moment their tongues touched sent shocks through Jinkx’s body, and she realized that the composure she thought she had was quickly deteriorating. Dela sucked Jinkx’s tongue in, swirling hers around it with a moan, and Jinkx’s body stuttered as she let out a moan louder than she would have liked. Dela giggled at this, quickly catching on that Jinkx was far more aroused than she was, and latching on to the new power she held with this. She pulled at Jinkx’s wrists and guided her hands to her breasts, barely encased in their leopard print prison. “Fuck,” Jinkx hissed, greedily petting at her, feeling her soft and heavy in her hands. Her need spiked with knowing how Dela was giving her young body to her to play with. Jinkx ran her hands over the impossibly soft skin pushing over the top of her dress, wanting to touch and hold every inch that was given to her. 

“Whose turn is it now to be so turned on?” Dela teased. She wrapped her legs around Jinkx’s hips, pushing her own hips up and further towards her, and brought her face into her neck. “I bet you wish you could fuck me right now, don’t you. I know you want my tight young pussy, Mommy, all wet—“ 

Jinkx gave a breathy laugh and a half smile, both clouded by lust. “Shut up.” She slid her tongue back into her mouth to disallow her speech. Yet even despite this attempted coverup, Jinkx’s hips rolled forward. Dela was right, but that’s why she had to cut her off — being reminded of how soft she felt around her finger only made her cock pulse and ache, and she couldn’t deal with that right now. They had pizza rolls in the oven, afterall. 

Even with her larger hands, Jinkx couldn’t encapsulate all of Dela’s breasts. Dela pressed her chest up into her hands with a sigh as she sucked on her tongue, and Jinkx let out grunts and sighs of lust that she could barely hold back as she squished and pet and groped the young girl’s chest. She was only growing more eager and Dela only gave over more of herself, again, she was dangerous, Jinkx sinking even further into her honey trap. Dela’s teases only rung in her brain, now fixated on her, how easy it would be to lift her dress and — 

The timer for the pizza rolls blares and jolted them both out of their kiss. Jinkx straightened and blinked, reorienting herself with the world. “Oh! God.” Dela giggled, unwrapping her legs from Jinkx, letting her go retrieve their food. She’s been suspiciously quiet, so Jinkx looked back over to find her just grinning at her, satisfied with herself. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“I got what I wanted.” She gave the tiniest coy shrug. 

Jinkx rolled her eyes. Thinking over it, she had gotten everything — free drinks, free orgasm, free food. Jinkx laughed at herself a bit. She was running to keep up with this girl all while they both claimed Jinkx was the one in charge. God did she love the challenge. “Go sit on the couch before I shove one of these burning pizza rolls in your clever mouth.” 

Dela hopped down obediently, but her smart mouth bit back. “You think I wouldn’t like that?” 

Jinkx laughed, voice louder now as they spoke across the room. “No, I don’t think you would!” Her tray of food finally ready, she sat down next to Dela on her couch — where Dela had already made herself quite comfortable of course, pillows and blankets claimed to make herself a perfect little throne. “You’d complain because it hurt, and then say you got what you wanted anyway.” 

Before Dela could respond, her order of operations had decided her mouth would be best used to eat a pizza roll — a burning, meltingly hot pizza roll. As soon as it hit her tongue she yelped and recoiled in pain, sending the food flying and sending Jinkx into a spiral of laughter. 

Catching her breath, Jinkx pressed, “I told you!” 

Dela was laughing too, but protesting nonetheless. When she’d settled, she turned to Jinkx. “Kiss it better.” She stuck out her tongue proudly — looking decidedly, and purposefully, silly. This act of silliness and innocence made something in Jinkx’s soul light up. She was just damn cute, a young girl filled with spunk and shine, knowing exactly how to press Jinkx’s buttons. She didn’t know if she wanted to squeeze her or to smack her. But that’s exactly why she liked her. Jinkx puckered her lips, bringing them slowly to the tip of Dela’s outstretched tongue, giving her the tiniest peck before pulling away. “Thank you.” She smacked her lips overdramatically. “Tastes like lipstick.” 

“Shut up,” Jinkx protested. “You taste like a drunk idiot who burned herself.” Before Jinkx even finished her insult, Dela reached out and grabbed Jinkx’s face, pushing her backwards playfully, grinning all the while. Jinkx sputtered, the contact of her tongue against her hand making Dela pull away, and her freed mouth was able to chastise again. “Hey! I spent an entire 45 minutes on this face!” 

Dela made a fake grimace: “I’m sorry.” It was evident in her tone that she meant ‘I’m sorry’ as ‘it’s tragic you spent that long on such bad makeup’ rather than an actual apology. But Jinkx chose to take it at face value and counteract her. 

“You better be.” Jinkx thought for a second and changed the subject. “Do you smoke weed?” 

“Yeah, sometimes,” Dela said casually, pulling her feet up to sit cross-legged on the couch. Her tight dress rolled up a bit, but neither of them cared — they’d already done worse tonight. 

Jinkx raised her eyebrows at her threateningly. “Don’t lie to me. I’m not taking your bratty butt to the ER if you start freaking out.” 

“I’m not going to freak out!” Dela dropped the charade. “I promise.” 

“Okay,” Jinkx said, still cautious. She reached behind the arm of the couch and pulled out her bong; she had become accustomed to its size, and it was smaller than some that her friends had, but the look on Dela’s face of amusement and shock reminded her that maybe it’s a bit excessive. 

“It’s huge!” 

Jinkx smirked. “I hear that a lot.” Dela didn’t miss the entendre and rolled her eyes. “What do you usually smoke out of?” 

“Just a bowl,” she shrugged, poking at the pizza rolls like a cat trying to determine if the thing it had found was a threat. 

Jinkx narrowed her eyes, sizing Dela up, trying to determine if maybe smoking this girl out would be a terrible idea. But if she was this fun already, she knew she’d be fun stoned — and maybe would chill out a little. She loved a challenge but she also loved to chill. “Okay.” She started to place the bong back down behind the couch before getting an idea. She raised her eyebrows mischievously at Dela, causing the younger girl to raise hers in question, and Jinkx started to pack the bowl. Dela got up and went to the kitchen. “Where are you going?” 

“Nowhere” Cupboards opened and closed, opened and closed, searching for something. But when she returned, she brought Jinkx’s opened bottle of chardonnay. 

“Oh my god,” Jinkx said, exasperated, and stopped what she was doing. She took the bottle out of Dela’s hands. “Pick one,” she demanded, gesturing between the two substances. 

“Why?” Dela challenged, but not nearly as whiny or clever as she had been — playing a little because she could but not pressing it too far. 

“If you die I’m really going to get arrested!” 

“I’m not going to die,” she laughed, but was ceding her wares. 

“Nope! I’m putting my foot down.” She snatched the bottle of wine. 

Dela looked at her, playfully reluctant but also genuine. “You’re right. Thanks.” 

“I know.” Jinkx resumed packing the bowl. 

“If you got arrested, you wouldn’t be able to mourn at my funeral.” That damned smirk never left her face. 

“If that’s what it takes to get you to listen to me.” Jinkx patted the couch close to her and Dela scooted over. With a proud and clever smile shining on her own face, Jinkx began her instruction: “I’m going to take a hit of this, and then I’m going to breathe it into your mouth.” 

Dela laughed, looking confused, but took it in stride. “Okay.” Jinkx was proud and amused at the lack of protest or questioning. 

Jinkx took a rip that was deliberately large, always wanting to be a bit of a showoff, without scaring off the poor girl. Holding it in her lungs, she gestured for Dela to come over, “breathe it in,” she instructed, and pulled her close. She locked their lips together and exhaled the smoke into her mouth, giving her time to take it in before pulling away. Smoking weed wasn’t always the sexiest act, but the sensitive sensation of their lips touching sparked something in Jinkx — well, it stoked the latent fire. It was an intimate moment, but one laden with sexuality. 

Dela looked up at her, holding the smoke in her lungs before breathing it out. “That was strange,” she remarked, making Jinkx giggle. 

“Strange how?” It certainly wasn’t strange for Jinkx. Despite how much she smoked — every day, multiple times a day — Jinkx could already start to feel the chemicals soak into her bloodstream. 

“I don’t know if I feel anything. Can we try it again?” She was being genuine, no games, which was a nice change of pace. 

Jinkx giggled again, amused by her innocence. “Sure baby.” She took another long rip and again breathed it into Dela’s mouth. Having her lips open for her, receiving what she was giving, made Jinkx ache. There was a very real power exchange here and Dela didn’t bat an eye. What a good girl. Dela looked a bit more dazed come out of this one, holding it in her lungs for even longer, looking at Jinkx with a bit of a squint. “Better this time?” 

Dela nodded, blinking as she exhaled. “Yeah. For sure.” She sounded a little choked. Jinkx was proud. 

“Eat one of those pizza rolls. Then you’ll know how stoned you are.” Speaking of that, Jinkx was _starving._

Finally starting to eat their food, Dela moaned and laughed. “Oh my god. It tastes like God.” 

This made Jinkx cackle, throwing her head back until she slumped against the back of the couch. “What does god taste like?” 

Dela eyed Jinkx like she had asked the most obvious question in the world. “Pizza rolls.” 

Jinkx descended into another fit of giggles before grabbing the plate and pulling it onto the couch between them so she didn’t have to sit up any longer. The two chowed down on the food in a surprising quiet, the need to try and quell their insatiable hunger overriding desire for conversation. They had barely shut up in the last 4 hours, it was time for a break anyway. Jinkx kept smoking, too, her ridiculous tolerance superseding Dela’s by a landslide. Almost finished with their feast, Jinkx grunted and pressed her hand to her side. “You want to feel your corset? Get stoned. I can feel every prong,” she complained with a reluctant laugh. 

“Take it off!” Dela chimed with a dramatic wave of her hand that was more sluggish than normal. Hm. It was tempting, but the corset was an essential part of the illusion, the construction of her drag. Before Jinkx could protest, Dela continued, mouth full and crumbs sticking to her lipgloss, “How much of,” she gestured lazily to Jinkx’s body, “is drag? I—“ 

“I know what you mean.” Jinkx sat up with a grunt. “Well, there’s the wig. The boobs clearly aren’t mine — well, not all of ‘em.” She squished her bra jokingly. “I’ve got my corset, pads and too many pairs of tights, and I’m tucked, so, most of it.” 

Dela nodded, running her tongue along her teeth, stoned enough to be less aware of her movements. “That sounds uncomfortable,” she remarked. 

Jinkx laughed, shoving another roll into her mouth. “It is! But it’s part of the job!” she sang declaratively. 

“You aren’t working!” Dela protested. “Go take it off!” 

She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. But there was no way for Dela to know the complex Jinkx has built around her drag character, herself, and her sexuality. She always had sex in drag, took people home in drag, kept up the character and the costume for as long as she could until they left the next morning. That was the point: she was Jinkx, the milf, the starlet, the beautiful and confident seductress. She was performing. Out of drag, well, they were just themselves. 

But, things were already different. At least a little bit. It’s not like she never had casual, or even intimate, moments with the people she took home, but this one felt special. Dela felt special. Jinkx’s mouth hung open in thought, glazed eyes gazing emptily as she tried to make a decision, until Dela’s voice jolted her back out of the haze. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but why be uncomfortable?” 

“No, you’re right.” She even surprised herself as she said it. Guess she’s committed to it now. Jinkx pointed at Dela. “Be good,” she threatened. 

“Mm, maybe!” She still had crumbs on her face. Jinkx cursed her for still being cute, looking like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys! I'd love to hear from you all in the comments if you enjoyed this. And remember you can come hang out on my tumblr! flare-princess.tumblr.com
> 
> This is my favorite fic of mine and I'm very excited to be working and sharing it!


	4. Remnants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not going to properly finish this fic, or even this chapter. However, there is a good chunk of chapter 4 that you all deserve to have access to.   
> It's not perfect, and it doesn't leave a bow on things, so if that's what you need, you won't find it here. But if you're looking for just a bit more of a good time, well I've got you. 
> 
> Here's 5,000 words of smut. Enjoy! <3

Standing in their carpeted bedroom, dimly lit lamp the only light, Jinkx shed the earrings, the dress, the shapewear — everything except the makeup, the wig, and the necklace they never took off. And of course they kept the nails too. Those were for them because they made them happy, regardless of if they were in drag. They usually wore a shapeless black dress and black leggings around the house so they found their nicest - and cleanest - version and slipped it on. 

Jinkx turned their body in front of the mirror, themselves in half drag staring back. It wasn’t that they don’t love their body. They did. They fought hard to be able to live this life in all their androgynous glory. This, taking off their drag like this, so early into the evening, was just off the script of how their after hours usually went. And that was okay. As long as Dela wouldn’t run for the door after seeing them without their corset holding everything in, that is. They sucked in their stomach for a second before shaking themselves out of it. Now wasn’t the time to find themselves on that slippery slope. 

Jinkx ran their fingers through some tangles in the wig and reapplied just a touch of lipstick. 

They added an extra spritz of perfume, too. They probably smelled like sweat and booze and weed and the bar. 

They usually wore a shapeless black dress and leggings around the house, so they found their nicest version — because of course they owned many — and made their way back out to the living room. Dela popped her head over the couch when she heard Jinkx coming and smiled casually, proud. “You look good.” 

Jinkx laughed a little. “You’re generous.” 

“I’m honest,” she said, punctual. It felt very much like an ‘and that is that’ finality, so Jinkx didn’t protest. Dela moved the empty plate back onto the table so she could scoot closer to Jinkx. Arms leaning up against them generously, Dela grinned up at them. “Can I smoke more?” 

Jinkx laughed, halfheartedly shoving at her. “You brat,” they chastised as they reached for the bong. 

“What!” God, her eyes were bright green, weren’t they? Have they always been this green? Or has the redness of being high just brought it out?

“I thought you were going to just come over here, but of course you wanted something!” 

“I always want something,” she smiled, but the usual sharp edge of her was still dulled down into a goofy, cuddly girl. 

“Oh yeah?” Jinkx threatened, narrowing their eyes, before taking a long hit. It was the kind of hit that made even Jinkx tingle and want to cough. All they had to do was give Dela a look and she knew what to do — Dela met Jinkx’s mouth eagerly, actively taking what they were giving her. She placed her hand around Jinkx’s neck, making their skin tingle, drugged-out nerves hypersensitive to touch. Dela didn’t move her face away much as she exhaled before she smiled, a proud grin over her red eyes. This sent Jinkx back into another fit of giggles, watching this girl be so purely herself, so comfortable and confident in her skin. 

Their giggles were punished by a light shove against their shoulder. “Stop laughing at me!” 

“I can’t help it!” Jinkx grabbed her, pulling her in close. They hadn’t realized just how much space had been between them until they were close again. Her energy made Jinkx’s heart vibrate, as if each of their frequencies combined to attain a higher level. They wanted to squeeze her into themselves and feel their energies build and build. “You’re just too cute. Even when you’re a brat.” They had intended it to come out like they were being sarcastic, but it just sounded true. Dela rolled her eyes and shoved at Jinkx again, but, maybe it was the drugs, or the late hour, or their comfort level with each other increasing, but Dela just pulled herself farther into Jinkx. Hand still resting on Jinkx’s neck, she curled up next to them, legs resting over theirs and face pressed into their shoulder. It was precious, but Jinkx giggled a little. This didn’t look comfortable at all. “Come here baby.” Jinkx grabbed Dela by the hips and pulled her up onto them so they could sit properly in their lap. Dela squeaked and her fingers curled tighter into Jinkx for stability. Dela leaned more into Jinkx now, allowing them to hold her up, trusting them with her body. “Are you tired?” 

Dela hummed before smiling up at Jinkx. “No, just cozy,” she declared. Her usually sharp and clever grin was now softer and sillier around the edges, and with their faces this close Jinkx could see just how red Dela’s eyes were. But they repressed their giggles this time — with considerable effort — because they wanted Dela to feel safe, and were enjoying this cuddlier side of her that they were starting to see. “You are much comfier now without all your drag.” 

It was a simple statement, and yet one so poetic — without the prongs holding herself in, there were no prongs pushing Dela away. Jinkx tucked that thought away to ruminate on later. If they tried now, they’d just zone out into nothingness. “It’s comfier for me too.” It was true — for the first time, Jinkx could truly feel Dela against them, their bodies touching with only flimsy fabric keeping them apart. It was softer, warmer, more intimate and personal, and felt almost healing, in the way that comfortable human touch always did. Jinkx pulled Dela in even closer, their soft bodies coexisting effortlessly… prong-less. It occurred to Jinkx that Dela was still in her very tight and constricting dress: “Are you comfortable in that? I can get you something else to wear.” 

Dela leaned more into Jinkx, letting them support more of her body weight. “I’m okay.” Jinkx was charmed that Dela didn’t take the offer to a sexual place; in fact, Dela grabbed Jinkx’s arm and pulled it more tightly around her, holding her tight. Jinkx smiled lazily, holding Dela’s body in against their own. All the scents of her flooded their senses once again — cherry blossom perfume, flowery hair, vanilla skin, and of course that scent that was distinctly Dela, inexplicable other than that it was warm and true. Jinkx pulled her in tighter. For the evening, every smell and touch and taste and sight and sound of her was entirely theirs. And as long as the night had been, and as quiet as it was now, Jinkx didn’t feel like it was nearly over. And they had no urge to rush it, either; Dela’s small fingers started to draw patterns across the back of Jinkx’s hand that held her tight into them. She seemed content to just sit there, perched on their lap, leaning against them, being held by them, feeling safe and comfortable even while cross-faded in the home of a 30 year old drag queen she met mere hours beforehand. Jinkx was thoroughly, deeply charmed, though this wasn’t news. They had been from the beginning. Maybe Dela was feeling the same. Dela picked up Jinkx’s hand and held it in front of her, examining it, running her fingers across Jinkx’s. Jinkx again had to work to suppress a giggle. She must be quite stoned. But this is really how you get to know a person — and so far Jinkx had gathered that Dela was clever and curious, and warmer and sweeter than she let on. “You have big hands.” 

Jinkx let her keep playing with them, poking her little fingers wherever she wanted, examining every line. “I know,” they replied with a laugh in their voice. 

“It’s sexy.” Again, only declarations and certainties from her. “It makes me feel small.” 

“You like that?” 

“Yeah. It makes me feel safe.” Dela released their hand, but not without guiding it to make sure Jinkx wrapped it around her waist again. 

“You are safe,” Jinkx replied, pulling her tight against her, squeezing out a small laugh from the girl. 

Dela hummed, leaning even farther back into Jinkx. “I know.” Dela’s neck and shoulder were already pressed close to Jinkx’s neck, and they couldn’t help themselves anymore— it was just too easy. They started to press kisses into the pale skin of the crook of her neck, gently and lazy yet purposeful. Dela’s skin jumped, but only because it was a new and unexpected sensation for her. A small shudder ran through her body, arching her back to push her neck closer to Jinkx’s lips, and her lips parted mindlessly as she focused only on the sensations from Jinkx’s mouth. All this encouraged Jinkx greatly, and they made their kisses deeper and more purposeful, and expanded their reach onto her neck, her shoulders, her back. It awed them how all her skin was perfectly smooth, though of course her black hair was ever-present, even after she tried to pull it away. Dela, uncharacteristically quiet, clearly carried away by the new sensations against her neck, reached down to Jinkx’s free hand and tangled her fingers within theirs. It made Jinkx’s heart glow. Within all this, she just wanted to be close to them, to appreciate them, and felt safe and open and true. Jinkx clasped her hand tightly, but not too tightly, only wanting to reassure her of her safety. After minutes of gentle pecks, with a quiet hum Jinkx opened their mouth more, each kiss now wet with their tongue. Dela gasped and twitched, a sigh now escaping her parted lips. It seemed like this had quickly turned from a calm and playful moment into something sexual for her — not like Jinkx minded. In fact, it encouraged them; it was now a game of seeing what sounds they could make this young girl make. They continued their trail of kisses, taking their time, enjoying every tiny twitch and breath coming from Dela. They could tell that every touch made Dela’s insides sparkle, made her gasp and shine. Jinkx slid her hand up to place it flat in the middle of Dela’s body and pull her back into them and kissed up their neck until they were placing soft kisses around Dela’s ear. The new sounds she made were exquisite— surprised by how good she felt, lit up in new ways, mind and body attuned only ro Jinkx and nothing else. Jinkx just held her there, taking their time, having fun in the situation as it was. But Dela’s grip into their hand only tightened, and she only started to twitch more, before it became unbearable and she lost into a quick fit of giggles and pulled away from Jinkx. They could tell she was dazed, the girl was already very sensitive and in the hands of someone much more experienced, and being stoned seemed to heighten her physical senses more than dull them. But she remained perched on their lap, and quickly recomposed herself. “Fuck,” she gasped, smiling. 

“Overstimulated, baby?” 

“A little. But that’s a good thing.” 

“You want me to stop?” 

She tilted her chin up and looked down at Jinkx with playful haughtiness and superiority. “No.” She turned back around and pulled her hair out of the way. “You will continue.” 

Jinkx bust into laughter, certainly louder than is best for being so close to someone’s ear, and held onto Dela as the force of their laughter pushed them forward. “Oh my god!” Dela laughed out of sheer surprise, bouy to Jinkx’s tidal wave. “You psycho!” 

“No I’m not!” 

Regaining their composure, Jinkx pulled Dela back, sharp and tight, holding her flush against their body purposefully strong. It made Dela gasp — she must feel small, and safe, but also claimed. One arm around her hips, Jinkx brought their other hand up to Dela’s mouth. “Open,” they commanded. As Dela parted her lips dutifully, Jinkx slid one of their fingers into her mouth. “This will shut you up.” Dela huffed and Jinkx felt her breath against their hand. It lit them up — still, every sensation of Dela’s was theirs. Jinkx brought their lips back to the sensitive skin behind Dela’s ear again and started to kiss her with only a fraction of the pressure as before. Their breath against her skin would be more forceful than their lips, and Dela reacted immediately as Jinkx had hoped she would — she tilted her head back and arched her back, trying to get more pressure from them. But, no, of course they couldn’t do that. Jinkx had let her off easy earlier. Now they had her exactly where they wanted her. Dela’s hands grasped into the arm that Jinkx had tightly against her waist, not in protest, but seeking stability as Jinkx took over her sensations. Their breath hitting her skin gave her goosebumps, made her shiver, until her mouth hung open, Jinkx’s finger still placed on her tongue. “Is this what you wanted?” 

A quick rush of breath against their hand came from a quick laugh. “Mm-hmm.” 

“Mm, good.” They pushed their finger gently against her tongue. “Suck, baby.” 

At the command, Dela moaned, sucking Jinkx’s finger into her mouth without question. She hummed as she pulled it in between her lips, warm and wet, and every texture of her tongue shot bolts of desire through Jinkx’s body. They stifled their own moan in favor of returning to Dela’s neck. Now, they were generous, leaving firmer and wetter kisses against her. Before long, Dela started to pull at the arm Jinkx had around her waist, and Jinkx let her guide it — back to her breasts. Jinkx let out a small hum as they pawed at her gratefully. She really did know how to string Jinkx along, and Jinkx happily followed, willingly grasping onto everything they were given. Not to say Dela didn’t love this as much as Jinkx — she arched into their hand. 

“Is it okay if I touch you here?” Jinkx asked, pulling at the neckline of the dress so Dela know what she was referring to. 

“Yes.” They could tell there was a smile in her voice. “Thank you for asking.” 

Jinkx took a second to pet her hair and snuck a quick kiss to her cheek, comforting. She was precious and deserved the best. “I want you to feel safe.” 

“I do,” Dela replied. It was an echo at this point, but Jinkx knew to keep checking in, knew how these things had sometimes gone when they were on the other side. So Jinkx took her at her word. “Now.” Dela made a shrugging motion with her shoulder. “Get back to it.”

Jinkx groaned overdramatically and pushed their finger back into her mouth. A handy pacifier. They grazed their teeth against Dela’s shoulder before pulling down the neckline of her dress and letting her breasts fully spill out overtop. They were even bigger than they had seemed in her dress, and felt heavy and soft in their hand as they started to pet at her again. Jinkx’s body flooded with need as they truly appreciated their situation — the confident, clever young girl had trapped them in her honey trap, merely allowing them to give her the pleasure she seeks under the guise of their control. And she’s placed herself on top of them, handed her body to them, moaning and sighing from every overstimulating sensation fuzzying her brain. This only makes Jinkx hungrier. They ran their fingertips across Dela’s nipple, making her gasp — they could almost feel that bolt of electricity themselves. They released her mouth to bring both hands to her breasts, petting her, squeezing her, teasing the tiniest grazes against her most sensitive spots. They loved how Dela’s breath hitched every time their fingers drew close, anticipating the shock that would come from being touched. So when Jinkx finally brought their fingers properly to her nipples, Dela squeaked and jolted. She leaned back into Dela, body opened up to them, lips hanging open as Jinkx teased her. Jinkx played with her as they pleased, learning what kinds of touches she liked, how hard or soft or long or short, every moment delighting in the hitches in her breath and twitches of her muscles. Jinkx lazily began kissing her neck again, murmuring teasing praise as they went. “Feels good, doesn’t it, kitten?” 

“Yes,” she sighed. 

“Tell me how it feels.” Jinkx was excited to see how the weed interacted with her body, and with her communication. 

“Mmph — like electricity… or like… butterflies?” Jinkx suppressed a giggle. Maybe they had gotten her a bit too high. But, hell, she seemed to be having a great time. 

“My little girl’s full of butterflies for me,” Jinkx said with a smirk in their voice. “How cute.” They almost forget, sometimes, how much being Mommy turns them on. Even just saying such a simple sentence is enough to make Jinkx’s cock ache. And this reminder of this part of their body makes them, and their unbalanced focus, hyperaware of how Dela felt against their crotch. They had skipped out on underwear after they stripped out of their drag, so now only the thin fabric of their leggings was keeping them apart. And the more that Jinkx teased her nipples, the more Dela shifted on their lap. The heat of her soft body and the little friction she was inadvertently giving them was already starting to make Jinkx dizzy. Dela mewed on top of them as Jinkx toyed with her, and when Jinkx pinched her and dragged their teeth across her neck, Dela yelped and gasped, hands shooting to cling to whatever part of Jinkx she could find. They felt Dela shudder and jolt, and her legs spread, hips shifting back and into Jinkx’s pelvis. Jinkx knew that she had felt them when Dela’s breath hitched again, and she squirmed, hips shifting — it seemed as though she wanted to feel them against her, or maybe just to tease them, but she didn’t want to be found out. Oh, but she was. Still nibbling and sucking on Dela’s neck, Jinkx reached a hand up to grasp lightly onto Dela’s throat, arms still wrapped around her front and holding her against their body, their other hand still toying leisurely with her nipple. At this act of reclamation, Dela moaned breathily, allowing Jinkx to hold her like this. “Mm, I know you like it when Mommy holds your throat like this. You pretend to like putting up a fight, but what this is what you really like.” 

“Putting up a fight is what makes it fun,” Dela declared between shallow breaths. 

“Oh, is this not fun?” Jinkx teasingly released her in every way, hands off. “Whatever you say, you can fight all you want then.” Dela’s first reaction was to huff, a mixture of exasperation, frustration and surprise. “Don’t get huffy with me!” 

Dela turned her head back to look at them, aghast. They could tell that she didn’t quite know whether to get back into combat mode or ask for forgiveness. 

Taking her breasts back in their hands, Jinkx smirked. “Do you really like to fight? Or do you like to lose?” 

Dela bit her lip and stirred in their lap, not breaking eye contact, taking a second for her brain to catch up so she could reply. “I like getting what I want.” 

This sent Jinkx into the next phase of their plan. They smiled proudly. “Is that right?” Jinkx slid her off of them, standing fully upright. “So is this what you wanted?” With this declaration, Jinkx reached down and picked Dela up, hauling her over their shoulder. They grunted overdramatically to punctuate their act — and to over up that they weren’t as strong as they wanted Dela to believe, though in their arms, Dela felt even tinier than she looked. 

Dela screeched a trill of laughter and surprise. “Hey!!” She hit Jinkx playfully on the back, and Jinkx narrowly dodged a kick to the face as they started to carry her out of the room. “Put me down!” 

Jinkx traversed the hallways of their house carefully yet quickly, making their way to the bedroom. “Oh I’ll put you down alright.” 

“You’re going to euthanize me?” 

Jinkx laughed so hard they almost dropped her, stopping in their tracks to cackle. “I will if you don’t shut up!” They gave her a quick spank, making Dela gasp, muscles twitch. She wasn’t expecting that, was she! 

She also wasn’t expecting this: crossing the threshhold, Jinkx kicked their bedroom door closed and flung Dela onto the bed, flying a good 5 feet before landing safely on the mattress. Dela screamed and clutched to the blankets, looking around, before realizing she was safe. “Don’t do that!!” she protested, but was grinning and laughing in spite of herself. 

“Are you sure?” Not wasting any time, Jinkx joined her on the bed, pushing Dela onto her back and positioning themselves over her, smirking down at her grinning face. “You’ve been quite the little princess this evening, bossing me around, making fun of me. You say you want to be taken care of / a mommy to take care of you, but you’re just a spoiled little brat. You say you’re winning when all you’re doing is trying to win mommy’s attention.” With this, Jinkx started to tickle her, scritching at her sides and stomach. Dela immediately fought back, giggling until she kneed them too hard in the chest. 

With Jinkx’s grunt of pain, Dela spiraled into a fit of laughter, reaching over to clutch Jinkx as she laughed. “I’m sorry!” 

“You’d better be!” Jinkx pushed Dela back down on the bed, careful yet enthusiastic, and placed themselves over her, looking down at her with a giggly smirk. “Is this okay?” Jinkx asked, again checking in with consent. 

“Yes,” Dela grinned, and wrapped her leg loosely around their back for affirmation. 

“Mm, then come here.” Proudly, they kissed her, not wasting a moment before sucking her bottom lip between their teeth. Dela sighed into their mouth, she tasted candy sweet on their tongue, and Jinkx knew they were gone. Jinkx surrendered themselves entirely to their senses, allowing themselves to get lost in Dela’s ginger honey trap. Below them, it seemed like Dela had shed the last of her inhibitions as well. Her hands pulled at Jinkx’s neck, little cold fingers shocking their skin, every quick scrape of manicured nails making Jinkx shiver. Jinkx pulled at her back, encouraging her to arch up, and Jinkx found the zipper of the dress, pulling it down and Dela sliding out of it clumsily, legs flailing with uncoordinated effort. 

Now in just her bra and panties, she grinned up at them, feisty and proud, single arched eyebrow making Jinkx weak in the knees, Dela knowing full well how attracted to her Jinkx was. Dela’s green eyes, sharp even when red and glazed, watched Jinkx falter and flush to lust, and in turn this excited them more. Dela giggled, bringing her cold fingers back to Jinkx’s neck. “You like my body.” It was a statement rather than a question. 

As Dela tried to tease, Jinkx was running their hands greedily across Dela’s body — soft and curvy, skin impossibly smooth, petite enough that she made Jinkx’s hands look even larger than they were. Jinkx had been waiting for this all evening, finally being able to feel the warmth and softness of her body against their own. She was so soft and warm, and her young skin was flawless, making Jinkx aware of their age difference again, and how reminding them that yes, their thing for younger partners was absolutely very real. “Yes I do, princess,” Jinkx replied, voice low, distracted. “Of course I do.” Dela was melting under their grasp, body rising and falling to Jinkx’s will. Unabashed, Jinkx leaned in to press their face into Dela’s chest and kiss her across her skin from her collarbone to the hem of her bra. Dela got the message and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and flinging it across the room haphazardly. Jinkx hummed, excited to finally see her chest like this, and Dela sighed in turn, excited to feel exposed yet safe. 

Characteristically perpetually unsatisfied, Dela tugged at Jinkx’s dress. Jinkx couldn’t help but smirk, but each of them were quickly losing their edge as they stumbled into the fog. They had wanted to play all types of games with her, but jesus, they weren’t sure they could keep it up anymore, they had ached so bad for so long. Jinkx pulled the dress over their head, carefully avoiding their glued-on lashes and wig, even though they knew they were bound to lose them at some point, balled up the black fabric and tossed it away. Below them, Dela let out a cute sigh of lust and was grinning, open mouthed, looking almost silly as she took in the sight of them. Her hands immediately shot to their chest, just eager to touch them anywhere that she could, and Jinkx grinned back — without warning, they wrapped their arms around Dela’s arched back and pulled her upward into a sitting position, the small girl sitting in their lap facing them, legs wrapped around their back. Immediately, Jinkx’s body pulsed. This was what they were needing, what they were wanting this whole time — this closeness, intimacy, and finally the feeling of Dela’s warm, soft skin against their own; her hands were back on Jinkx’s chest, neck, shoulders, back. Dela had clearly been longing for this touch as much as Jinkx had, and it made them feel warm, wanted. Before Jinkx could initiate, Dela placed her hand on the back of Jinkx’s neck and pushed her lips to Jinkx’s, claiming them as her own. The kiss was rough, excited, passionate, all of Dela’s exuberant energy channeled through her body and into the kiss, again making Jinkx stumble along to catch up to her. Jinkx just moaned, kissing her back, this time them reacting to Dela more than Dela reacting to them. One of her small hands remained at the back of Jinkx’s neck, fingers pressing into their hairline beneath the wig that had inevitably pulled upward, the tips of her nails pressing sharply into their skin and sending streaks of surprise through their body; her other hand continued to explore any exposed inch of skin on Jinkx’s chest, eager for their touch, and eager to demonstrate her desire for them. Jinkx matched her enthusiasm with their lips, skillfully yet passionately sucking at Dela’s soft full candy lips. Dela bit back, literally, scraping her teeth across Jinkx’s lip, and Jinkx’s hips jolted and they gasped. This was it, Jinkx felt themselves start to tip from passion and playfulness into almost a frenzy. They grabbed Dela’s ass, large hands firm, fingers pressing deep into her skin. They moaned at the feeling of her in their palms, soft and smooth and squished into their hands. Dela’s hips pressed her ass back into Jinkx’s hands, and they growled, groping at her harder now, taking it as permission to manhandle her a little harder. Dela moaned into Jinkx’s mouth and broke their impassioned kiss to encourage “yes, Mommy.” Her voice was high pitched and breathy, and when they made eye contact again Jinkx saw that her eyes were half closed and cheeks bright pink — Dela was already looking fucked out and needy for them. This was exactly what Jinkx had wanted from the beginning — to watch the smart girl’s resolve melt in their hands, and to overstimulate her sensitive young body. 

“You like Mommy’s hands on you babygirl?” Jinkx teased, voice heavy and low. 

“Yes,” Dela breathed, leaning more of her body weight into Jinkx, before a tiny smirk appeared on her face through her lust, a reminder that the smart girl was still in there somewhere. Jinkx began to press their fingers into the muscles of Dela’s ass, massaging her. It elicited a sigh from her, and she pressed her ass back into Jinkx’s hands. Their fingers massaged across her body until they were rubbing circles into her inner thighs. Dela moaned breathily, eyes shut and mouth hanging open as Jinkx giggled quietly. “So strong,” she eventually elaborated, a smile in her words. 

“Mhm,” Jinkx laughed. “Mommy’s very strong, and you’re very small.” One hand gripping Dela’s ass now, Jinkx pulled back and landed a quick, soft spank against her — nothing harsh, certainly not enough to sting, but it made Dela jump and squeak nonetheless. Jinkx laughed, louder than they had been, at her reaction, and was ready to stop before Dela pressed back into their hands again. “Is that right? You like a little spank baby?” Jinkx spanked her lightly again, and Dela only responded with nervous laughter, tilting her face down and away. They spanked her again, still just barely enough to hurt — or so they assumed, but she was so sensitive after all. They wondered if she’d been spanked before? “Is that why you’re such a brat? You secretly want a little punishment?” Again, only a quiet nervous giggle as a reply. With another quick spank, Dela gasped and pressed herself forward, hiding her face in Jinkx’s shoulder, though she kept her back arched down, holding her ass up for Jinkx to strike. Jinkx couldn’t help but let out a low groan — she was afraid, but wanted it desperately, and was too embarrassed to admit it. They’d properly embarrassed her and overstimulated her to the point where she was hiding. And the feeling of Dela’s breasts pressed against Jinkx’s chest, skin hot and soft and rising and falling with her quick breaths, was distracting them terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that writing fucking drag queen pornography would introduce me to so many important people in my life? I have quite literally met good friends, fallen in love, and some damn good cybersex with people I've met because of these little fanfictions!!! It's just incredible to me. I am so very grateful.   
> Special shoutout to the Cult. Except for YOU, you know who you are, who shouldn't be reading this one! Cover your eyes! :0
> 
> Thank you to everyone. Truly. If you're reading this, I love you.
> 
> xo,   
> FP


End file.
